1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for holding a plurality of containers that accumulate various small items, such as screws, anchors or plugs, seeds of plants or buttons of clothing.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, such a carrier for holding therein a plurality of accumulating containers is, as seen from FIG. 20, comprised of a carrier main body 20 and an opening/closing lid 21; and a plurality of accumulating containers 2, respectively formed, as shown in FIG. 19, of a container main body 2a, an opening/closing cover 2b and a clip 9 which is formed on the container main body 2a and used so that the container main body 2a covered by the lid 2b is freely attached to and detached from, for instance, a belt of a pair of trousers, are contained in the carrier main body 20 in an aligned manner as shown in FIG. 20. By closing the opening/closing lid 21 arranged at the carrier main body 20 and thus holding the accumulating containers 2 down by the inner surface of the opening/closing lid 21, the accumulating containers 2 are prevented from moving inside the carrier main body 20.
The conventional carrier for accumulating containers of the above described arrangement was advantageous in that the accumulating containers 2 could be stored on a shelf or in a warehouse while being held in the carrier main body 20, in that the accumulating container could be replaced so that only required accumulating containers 2 were held in the carrier, and in that the carrier could be conveniently carried around since the accumulating containers 2 were prevented from moving around in the carrier main body 20.
On the other hand, drawbacks were presented. If the accumulating containers 2 were transparent, the inside of the accumulating containers 2 could not be viewed if the opening/closing lid 21 of the carrier is closed unless the carrier main body 20 and opening/closing lid 21 of the carrier were also transparent. Thus, it had been difficult to determine the contents of the accumulating containers 2 stored in the carrier and to replace the accumulating containers 2 with other accumulating containers.
Further, since the above-described conventional carrier for accumulating containers was required to have an inner volume that is suitable to hold a number of accumulating containers 2, the carrier could be bulky and thus heavy; and as a result, the manufacturing costs could be high due to the increase in materials required for manufacturing the carrier.